greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Ion Entity
History Origins Once thought to be merely an honorary title in the Green Lantern Corps, Ion is in fact the symbiotic willpower entity birthed from the green of the Emotional Spectrum. Its existence was kept a secret from the Green Lantern Corps since their inception, and it resided in the central power battery to keep Parallax in check. Only after the destruction of the Central Power Battery were both Ion and Parallax set free. Ion wandered the cosmos for a time, and eventually was reined in by what was then the only surviving Green Lantern ring, that of Kyle Rayner. Kyle Rayner served as its host briefly, and noted that his power base was so greatly expanded, he didn't need a power battery or power ring to manifest the emerald energy. Unlike Parallax, Ion does not influence the user's actions. Power of Ion The creature seemed to first become one with Rayner when he lost his girlfriend Alex. He unconsciously expelled all his feelings of rage from himself, which took form as Oblivion, a being of energy that eventually manifested itself in the form of one of Kyle's childhood nightmares. However, his power seemed to be getting stronger without his knowing it. It would be logical to assume that Ion's power began affecting him around this time. As Ion, Kyle was bestowed with god-like powers. He was able to project himself in dozens of different places at the same time and has a limitless amount of energy. Large contributions from the creature included giving Kyle the power to recharge the Central Battery on Oa. With the power he had, he formed new Guardians whom Ganthet looked after as he taught them the protocols and responsibilities of being members of the Guardians of the Universe. He used all the extra power he had to fully recharge the battery, thus allowing for the eventual return of the Green Lantern Corps. Not long after the rebirth of Hal Jordan, the Corps began being active once again due in large part to Kyle and the creature's symbiotic relationship. Sinestro Corps War and the Return of Ion After a period of time as a regulation Green Lantern, Kyle was bestowed with the power of Ion once again and was labelled as the true Torchbearer for the Guardians. This new manifestation of Ion is not as strong as the first one which affected Kyle, due to the fact that he relinquished much of his power to rebuild the Corps and bring back the Guardians. Currently however, the Ion creature was forcefully extracted from Kyle and imprisoned on Qward by the newly established Sinestro Corps. Upon expelling Ion from Rayner, Sinestro himself forced Kyle into the domain of Parallax, who invaded his body and forcefully bonded with him. Ion was then held in captivity of the Anti-Monitor, the cosmic entity attempting to draw Ion's power to himself. Eventually a group of the "Lost Lanterns" freed Ion from confinement on Qward and returned him back to the positive Universe and to Oa. He was later bonded with Daxamite Sodam Yat, who becomes its new and most powerful host. The Guardians later asked Sodam Yat to accompany them to Zamaron in order to persuade the Zamarons to abandon their project of creating the Star Sapphires. During their journey, the Guardian known as Scar hinted that if diplomatic efforts failed, they intended for Sodam Yat to unleash the power of Ion against the Zamarons and devastate their world. However, this did not come to pass and the Zamarons told the Guardians to depart their world. Later, Sodam Yat was involved in defending his home planet of Daxam from the predations of Mongul II who became the self-appointed leader of the remnants of the Sinestro Corps. When they began terrorising the inhabitants of Daxam, Sodam Yat asked for permission from the Guardians to unleash the Ion Entity's power. However, he was denied by Scar thus forcing Yat to take drastic action namely to plunge into Daxam's sun and use the Ion power to transform the star from a red sun to a yellow one thus empowering the Daxamites with super powers which they used to defeat Mongul's Sinestro Corps. Sodam Yat was forced to remain within the star which became a prison for him as he maintained it as a yellow sun. The Brightest Day Following the end of The Blackest Night, a mysterious figure travels to Daxam's sun, which was transformed yellow by Sodam Yat with the Ion power. Yat was in the center of the Sun in petrified state, while the Ion energies kept the sun yellow. The figure states that while the Blackest Night prophecy said that Yat would be the last Green Lantern; the prophecy was written under the assumption that the universe would end. However since the universe did not end and that as long as he protects the universe it would not end. He compliments Yat on his role as the host to Ion, but tells him that turning the sun yellow and thus giving his people powers made them dangerous, due to their xenophobia. He then rips Ion out of Yat, which frees him from his petrified form and sends him crashing down to Daxam. With Ion gone the sun returns to its original red color and the Daxamites lose their super powers. The figure imprisons Ion next to Parallax. During this event, the White Lantern Central Power Battery was formed on Earth where Sinestro uncovered it. However, he was unable to move or wield it thus forcing him to bring both Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris to help him. Each attempted to move it but failed leading to all three attempting to move the White Lantern Power Battery. This act led to a surge of energy where the resurrected heroes appeared as undead apparitions who told Jordan to "find them". When Jordan asked who they were referring them, Aquaman repeated the question and the trio were bombarded with images of the Embodiment of the Emotional Spectrum including the Ion Entity, Parallax, Predator, Ophidian, Proselyte, Adara and The Butcher. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Willpower Induction': Ion has infinite or omnipotent Willpower-casting powers and abilities. *'Connection': It can make a connection with someone who has incredible willpower or is strong in their beliefs. *'Time Manipulation': ability to control time. *'Reality Manipulation': ability to control reality. *'Willpower-Induced Energy Manipulation': as the embodiment of willpower (Ion Power), Ion can control, manipulate and generate green willpower energy. All powers similar to a Green Lantern Corps Power Ring and the Starheart. *'Immortality': as an entity based upon an emotional concept, Ion is unending. Exists forever. *'Protective Aura/Sheath': endows its host with a relatively permanent personal force-field that protects its host from bullets and the like (described as “invulnerability”). This life sustaining aura protects the host from harm. Ion can generate a field of life sustaining atmosphere and protection from harmful radiation, even if the host is unconscious. *'Flight'/'Levitation'. The ability to move freely via ones mind or will through atmospheres or space. *'Psionics:' Unlimited psychic abilities. *'Create Solid Light-Energy Constructs.' *Universal Awareness. *''Since the power is based on the beings imagination, Ion's (and its host) powers and abilities are virtually limitless.'' Abilities *When Ion is attached to a Green Lantern all their abilities are amplified at an exponential rate. It may have been mentioned that the Living Lantern (Ion) becomes so powerful that things that would seem too difficult or great are done with the slightest ease. *It's power is virtually limitless depending upon only the wielders own imagination. Strength *Inapplicable Weaknesses * The Ion entity, as a sentient being composed of pure will, can presumably be distorted by other entities of the Emotional Electromagnetic Spectrum that the green light is weak to. However, like Green Lantern power Rings, the Ion entity has been shown to be able to affect at least the yellow light of fear, and even force it to become Green energy. Its effects on other energies of the EES have yet to be seen. *Without a host, the Ion Entity is shown to either be impotent, or at least unable to access the full range of its abilities. Notes *Ion is one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse. Being the embodiment of willpower it is immortal and its powers are virtually limiteless depending on its host. *The character or creature known as Ion is sometimes known for being called Ion Entity. Trivia *Coming Soon See also *Ion Entity/Gallery Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Ion_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/ion/4005-93411/ Category:Emotional Embodiment